Dirty Duos
by zitaos
Summary: Just another hot night in the Amakura house. What are they up to? Warning: Incest. Mio/Mayu, Shizu/Kei. Oneshot.


**A/N ~**

**Warning: The following oneshot contains mild incest. All Amakuras involved in some sort of way. eue**

**Don't like, don't read. Flames accepted. And whatever else you want to say. 8D**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, giving a purple and orange hazy shade to the sky. As Mio looked out the window, she called out to her other half.<p>

"Mayu, it's time." She smirked as she could feel Mayu shiver from the other side of the room, showing extreme delight for the event that was to happen soon.

The elder of the two limped across and clutched Mio's hand, then they floated together up the flight of stairs, both unaware of their mother and uncle watching them from the corner of the hallway.

"Do you know what they're up to?" Shizu whispered, crouching low behind the small desk.

"N-no," the 26-year-old folklorist replied as he whipped out his trusty notebook and scribbled _incest _on a page filled with other random thoughts he kept to himself.

"What did you just write?" she said, creeping up behind her brother's ear. She was starting to enjoy being _this close_ to him again after the past fifteen years.

"Nothing!" Kei exclaimed, face turning as red as the butterfly he was researching the other day. Before he knew it, his sister was on top of him, attempting to grab the notebook from his tight grip. Finally, she managed to get it out of his hand and flipped to the page where he wrote the suspicious word.

"Hmm... butterflies, college-"

"Don't read anymore."

"Lunch with Yuu and Mafuyu-"

"Those are my plans. Stop reading-"

"...incest?" Shizu chuckled with a sly tone in her voice.

"What's wrong with it?" he pouted, scratching his head furiously. Kei could feel the memories from his childhood flooding in all of a sudden, and he was sure he had mixed feelings of pain, confusion, interest, and strangest of all...

_Pleasure._

"I wonder when was the last time we did that..." the oldest of the Amakuras declared. "It was fun, y'know..."

"We never did! And if it happened, then I call it _rape,_" Kei argued. He shuffled a little, trying to get as far away from Shizu as possible in the crammed space.

"Then how do you explain all your cries, wanting more?" She found this quite entertaining, especially looking at the shade of red on her little brother's face getting darker by the second.

"I was _forced. _I was _eleven. _I was a boy with _hormones. _And the experience was so..."

"Intriguing? Enjoyable?"

"Onee-san..."

"You know, I still don't know who the father of Mio and Mayu is until now..." she whispered. The space was starting to make Kei want to burst.

"Do a DNA test, then."

"Too lazy," she yawned. Kei knew she was trying to test his temper since he could sense her enjoying every single second that had passed.

The two of them sat in completely awkward silence, not knowing what to do with each other.

"So... wanna check on Mio and Mayu? They might be doing the same thing we did so long ago..." Shizu stroke his hair gently out of his face, and Kei couldn't help but feel the comfort level start to rise along with the heat from their bodies.

"Y-yeah, why not? Wait, are you going to punish them? Because I would, if I were you."

"No, it's natural for them to feel that way..."

"Are you okay, Onee-san? You wouldn't usually say that at a time like this..."

"Oh trust me, I'm fine. I want to give them more freedom since they're fifteen anyway. The freedom we never had."

All Kei could do was stare at his older sister with a mixed expression of confusion, awkwardness, wonder, and fascination. He had never felt so tense since the "incident" fifteen years ago, and he was starting to enjoy it. No matter how odd it was.

And then there was moaning.

* * *

><p>"Oh Mayu, you're so soft and touchable..." Mio cooed as her fingertips danced lightly on the smooth and unbelievable texture of her sister's skin. She could feel her nipples harden as Mayu hoisted her up her waist, planting soft butterfly kisses up her jawline.<p>

"How far are we going?" Mayu gasped as her twin sister started to untie the butterfly-shaped red ribbon from its place. She threw her head back as Mio ripped her dress off and bent down to suck on her neck. A satisfied look spread on her face as she felt her skin start to swollen, indicating that there was a hickey forming very slowly.

"As far as we can get without getting caught," the younger twin panted against her sister's bruised neck. She expertly slid Mayu's black shirt off and started to run her fingers over the lacy stripe of her black bra. Mayu yelped as she felt Mio's hand rush through her legs, and with one quick motion, her stockings came off. Soon, Mayu untied Mio's matching butterfly-shaped red ribbon and tugged the shirt off gently, then she embraced her briefly to unhook the clasp of the bra that held her breasts together.

But something caught the attention of both of the fifteen-year-olds. It was a sound from the hallway and it didn't sound so... pleasant. In fact, it was far from normal, which caused them to get dressed again and check the hallway for the weird noise.

They clasped their hands together and pushed the door open, then they walked down the hallway slowly. And whatever they found in the corner was just as unpleasant as the sound that had come from it.

"Someone help, _please_," Kei groaned from the inside of the desk. "Mio, Mayu!"

"Shh, they'll hear us." Shizu shuffled around in the crammed space and pushed the desk out of the way so that she and Kei could escape from the heat that never seemed to end.

Both of the elder Amakuras froze in place as they saw the younger pair standing before them. Mio and Mayu covered their eyes, horrified at the sight of their guardians. All four of them were sweating from intense heat that didn't only come from their own bodies, but from feelings of _desire _and _lust._

"Mayu," Shizu panted, pointing to the bruise on her eldest daughter's neck. "What's that?"

Mio wrapped her ribbon around her sister's neck, hoping that their mother or uncle wouldn't get too suspicious about it. "It's nothing, really. She just hit herself with something, no worries!" she assured, wrapping her arms around Mayu's upper body.

"Then why is it so moist?" Kei asked, trying to make his shirt stop sticking to his chest.

"Good night!" the twins exclaimed in unison, then they grabbed each other's hands and raced to their room together.

Shizu and Kei exchanged glances, then they stood alone in the hallway for a while.

"So you _did _know, hm?" Shizu asked in her sly tone once again.

"Let's go somewhere." Kei bent down on his knees, waiting for his sister to jump on for a piggyback ride.

"Where?" she whispered as she crawled on.

"A place we go to a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm such a sick thirteen-year-old for writing this.**

**Anyways, I think this was my first incest story. Even if it was mild and whatever, it still counts, right?**

**I chose not to describe whatever Kei and Shizu because that's just... up to your imagination. Pfft.**

**It's 1:49 AM, so that pretty much explains why this sucks balls.**

**Five extra points for you if you figure out where Kei took Shizu to at the end of the story! owo**

**P.S.: Yes, Shizu is nine years older than Kei. So? People don't have a problem with Sakuya/You, so I don't see any problem with Shizu/Kei. Do you?**

**Thanks to VideoSpud for this weird discussion in the shoutbox on the BCL forums. And for the title. (x**


End file.
